Regina, Henry,and an Apple Tree
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: Regina and her little two year old Henry pick some apples off her beloved tree. Mother son moment. Cute little one-shot.


OMG I just had to write this no matter how many people read it. I saw something on twitter yesterday and I couldn't get it out of my head. I love the idea of Regina being a real mother to Henry so when this photo came up it made my mind start to turn about a new Fanfic.

I put Regina's tree in her back yard instead at her office. ( Just so you know if you get confused at the end)

All the mistakes are my own. Sorry.

I don't own OUAT or any of the character…

Regina was outside like she was every morning tending to her apple tree. They were in season, so today was a perfect day to choose a few new ones to set in her home.

Little two year old Henry was placed just off to the right of her so she could keep an eye on him although he was too preoccupied to go anywhere with all the toys Regina brought outside for him to play with.

Regina loved being a mom, it was something she always wanted to be even being married to the king she always wanted to raise a child from the ground up. So when she brought everyone over to Storybrooke it was only a matter of time before she would either have one of her own or adopt a child. She ended up on the latter, adopting the most beautiful baby boy in the world.

She glanced back at her son and what she saw melted her once dark heart. Henry was holding on to one of his favorite teddy bears and watching him mother intently. That teddy bear had gone through a lot over the past two years. She even had to sow on both eyes back on so he could sleep one night.

Smiling down at her little boy she went back to her apple tree. Most of the apples were indeed ripe and ready but she always took her time with them. They were like delicate flowers and should be handled with care. That tree had survived years with her and she was going to continue to care for it as she always had.

After picking a few and placing them into her basket on her left she felt a familiar tug on the bottom of her black dress. She looked down and saw her chubby cheeked boy looking back up at her.

"Up momma, up." He heard him say. How could she refuse that face looking down at her after, placing the basket down she took him in her arms. Even though he was two he was getting heavier but she still could carry him. These moments were going to be just memories soon so she took every opportunity to hold him close like this.

She swirled him around while bouncing him up and down getting a little squeal of enjoyment out of him. Henry nuzzled his face close to hers while he continued to laugh. She couldn't help but return the laughter. She sounded so much younger when she laughed but she only did it in front of her son. After their little giggle fest, Henry's little eyes lingered over his mother's shoulder at the beautiful red things dangling on the tree. Realizing her son was staring to get at something from behind her she readjusted him in her arms.

"What it is Henry, what do you see?" knowing all too well what was grabbing his attention.

She turned around so they both could look at the precious apples on the tree she looked back at him. His eyes were twinkling at the sight of the apple mere feet from his face.

"Want momma, please." Reaching for the apple. She let out another little laugh at her son's eagerness to help.

"Momma's little helper." Bringing her nose to his cheek and walking up to the specific apple that caught her son's eye.

His little hands got hold of the apple but was unable to pull it off the tree. Try as he might his little arms weren't strong enough.

Hiking him up on her waist allowing one of her hands to snake away from him she aided him in pulling t off the tree. She let him feel like he did the work, praising him of his accomplishment in picking the best apple on the tree.

" Great job Henry. You always know how to pick them. "

He looked back to his mother and then back to the apple still in his hands. He reached out his hands and offered the apple to her. She had to fight back tears at her son's gesture.

" For you mamma."

With that the tears fell. But she quickly wiped them away and took the apple.

"For me, thank you sweetheart. I love you so much." She brought her hand around him to bring him ever closer enveloping him into a big hug. She felt his hand rap around her neck and placing a little kiss on her neck.

Pulling apart she could only see Henry's smiling face.

"I love you momma."

She felt him try to wiggle his way out of her hold so he carefully brought him back down to the ground. But to her surprise he didn't leave her side. He was probably asking silently for something to eat since he ate very early that morning.

She bent down to his level holding on to his shoulders so she had his full attention.

"Would you like some of momma's applesauce?"

His eyes shot up with excitement of his mother words. He loved her applesauce since he was still too little to eat a solid apple in Regina's opinion.

"Please momma, please." he said as he practically pulled her in the direction of their home. She straitened herself out; grabbing the basket with the apples she already picked and took her sons hand so they could walk into their home.

She knew that in that moment everything was perfect. She had her son by her side wanting her to make his favorite applesauce. Everything she had a queen she would gave up for her son. Seeing his smiling face every day was more than Regina could ever ask for.

He was her happily ending.


End file.
